Jim Carrey
Jim Carrey was a comedian act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. He returned to JayGT: Redemption Island as a stand-up comedian, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Jim returned for the season's Last Chance Round, where he won a spot into the Finals, and was eliminated. Background James Eugene Carrey is a Canadian-American actor, comedian, impressionist, screenwriter, and producer. He is known for his highly energetic slapstick performances. Carrey first gained recognition in 1990 after landing a recurring role in the sketch comedy television series In Living Color. His first leading roles in major productions came with Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994), Dumb and Dumber (1994), The Mask (1994), and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995), as well as a supporting role in Batman Forever (1995) and a lead role in Liar Liar (1997). He then starred in The Truman Show (1998) and Man on the Moon (1999), with each garnering him a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor. In the 2000s, he gained further recognition for his portrayal of the Grinch in How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), as well as Bruce Almighty (2003), Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) for which he was nominated for the BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), Fun with Dick and Jane (2005), Yes Man (2008), Horton Hears a Who! (2008) and A Christmas Carol (2009). In the 2010s, he has starred in Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) and The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013). In 2013, he appeared in Kick-Ass 2 as Colonel Stars and Stripes. He retracted support for the film two months prior to its release. He issued a statement via his Twitter account that, in light of the shootings at Sandy Hook Elementary, "Now in all good conscience I cannot support that level of violence." Carrey reprised his role as Lloyd Christmas in Dumb and Dumber To (2014). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Carrey Judge Cuts Jim Carrey's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI01 consisted of using props that he used in some of his famous movies and doing the comedy scenes that were in the movies with the props. Cards and guest judge Benny gave him standing ovations. Jim Carrey's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition. RI Qualifier Vegas Round Jim Carrey was one of the 32 acts in Episode RI19 that were sent straight through to the Judge Cuts, without performing in Vegas. RI Judge Cuts RI Quarterfinals Last Chance Round After the Show Jim Carrey returned to JayGT: 5 Alive as one half of character comedy duo Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne. Category:Acts Category:FI Acts Category:Comedians Category:FI Comedians Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Audition All-Stars Category:FI Audition All-Stars Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Comedians Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Jay's Saves Category:Quarterfinalists Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Wildcard Acts Category:RI Wildcard Acts Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Semifinalists Category:RI Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Finalists Category:RI Finalists